This study was initiated to further test the strength of the biochemical identification of problem drinking in an outpatient population. Complete routine test results for the SMA-30 plus hemogram were obtained from 511 clinic patients. In addition, routine drinking history information was obtained on each patient. The data were analyzed and it was found that the number of heavy drinkers in the population was insufficient for proper statistical analysis. Arrangements were made to obtain additional chemistry data on 50 individuals who admitted light drinking and whose chemistries suggested they were heavy drinkers as well as 20 individuals who were classified as having nonalcoholic liver disease. Because these light and heavy drinking patients would not come in sufficient numbers for another interview and blood chemistry profile, efforts were begun to collect data on an additional 250 individual appearing at the clinic for routine care.